Les Fiers
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: "Takumi avait le regard de ceux qui ne parlent qu'une fois mort. Takumi avec la bravoure folle et admirable de ceux qui meurent plutôt que d'être utilisés."


**Les Fiers**

Il ne savait plus comment cela s'était passé. Tout était un peu confus, à vrai dire, et la migraine qui ravageait ses tempes n'aidait guère. Il se souvenait du champ de bataille, ses soldats derrière lui, ses archers dont il avait supervisé la formation, dont il était si fier... Deux dizaines de guerriers rompus au maniement de l'arc, sous ses ordres, attentifs au moindre de son souffle...

Ils étaient vingt, ils étaient un, leurs flèches hoshidiennes ne manquant jamais leur cible, concentrés sur l'ennemi qui venait vers eux, brûlants de haine et de rage et de fierté d'être aux côtés du porteur du Yumi Fujin, arme légendaire.

Des mots brefs, les arcs s'étaient levés, les cordes s'étaient tendues...

Et puis, l'enfer.

L'enfer, tout simplement, songea-t-il sur le moment en voyant le flot irrésistible de lumière sombre déferler vers eux – ne se doutant pas le moindre instant que ce n'était que le début de sa chute.

Il se souvenait de cette vague de magie violette, si semblable à celle qui avait mis fin à la vie de sa mère, et d'une douleur atroce à la poitrine. Il se souvenait des cris de souffrance de ses soldats, derrière lui, du mélange de colère et de peur qui l'avait saisi, s'inquiétant pour eux, avant que l'inconscience ne mette fin au feu qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Maintenant yeux grands ouverts, le crâne vrillé par sa céphalée, il constatait sa situation et celle-ci ne lui plaisait guère.

Il se trouvait, à n'en pas douter, dans une petite cellule, de celles que l'on gardait pour les rebuts et certainement pas pour les prisonniers importants. Le sol, les murs, les barreaux de la porte ; tout était gris, d'un gris sale et soigné à la fois, comme si la pièce avait été minutieusement créée sur mesure, pour donner une certaine impression, et accueillir une personne en particulier.

Takumi ne se fit guère d'illusions sur la personne à qui la cellule était destinée.

Sentant ses membres le tirailler, il tenta de se lever ; fut cloué au sol par des chaînes entourant ses poignets et ses chevilles. Une grimace de mépris se peignit fugitivement sur son visage. Une cellule grise. Des chaînes. Chercherait-on à le diminuer, à l'humilier, lui, fier prince d'Hoshido ?

De toute évidence, oui, constata-t-il en réalisant qu'on l'avait délesté de son arme – évidemment – mais également de son armure légère. Il n'était plus qu'en chemise et pantalon qui, bien que taillés dans un tissu précieux, lui donnait le sentiment d'être vulnérable. Il sentait le sol froid et poussiéreux sous ses pieds nus, sous ses genoux, et l'acier des chaînes mordre sa peau.

Sa migraine refluant peu à peu, il se secoua férocement et entreprit de détendre son corps malgré le peu d'amplitude que lui laissaient ses fers. Tendant et détendant ses muscles pour sortir de son engourdissement, pour se réchauffer, pour se sentir, même de façon fugace, _libre de ses mouvements_.

C'est alors qu'il commençait à perdre patience – ce qui arrive rapidement le concernant – que quelqu'un daigna enfin se présenter devant sa cellule.

Un éclair de haine sinua sur son échine, et il put presque entendre le _Nohrian scum !_ craché à l'envi par sa sœur Hinoka et Oboro.

\- Je n'ai donc même pas le droit à un membre de la famille royale ? railla la voix assoiffée de Takumi, tandis qu'il toisait de tout son mépris la figure qui lui faisait face.

Apprêté avec soin, les cheveux noirs et la figure blanche, couronné de son étrange coiffe, Iago ne daigna pas répondre à l'invective, contemplant avec un sourire satisfait le précieux petit prince qu'il avait réussi à capturer. Ce coup d'éclat, coup de maître même, lui avait valu la satisfaction de Garon – et c'était tout ce qui importait. Tout égoïste qu'il était, Iago restait loyal à son roi et ne cherchait qu'à lui plaire.

Certes, il aurait apprécié se saisir de Ryoma, bien plus précieux, ou même de Sakura, fragile fillette qu'il aurait été simple d'effrayer, mais son tribut était néanmoins tolérable. Il avait là, sous ses mains, un prince capricieux, têtu, agaçant qu'il se ferait un plaisir de briser.

Un nouveau jouet, en somme, et Garon lui avait donné toute latitude pour s'amuser avec. Il avait de prime abord pensé que le roi lui demanderait d'arracher des informations au prisonnier, mais cela ne semblait pas l'intéresser.

Par acquis de conscience, il essaierait néanmoins de tirer quelques pépites de la bouche plissée dans un air hautain. Tout pour rester dans les grâces de Garon – c'est ainsi qu'il se ferait respecter, qu'il se ferait davantage craindre. Il convoitait les moindres miettes de pouvoir qu'il pouvait obtenir ; cherchant dans le même temps à contrôler la fratrie infernale que le roi avait enfanté et qui refusait de se soumettre à son autorité, ne se référant qu'à leur père.

Il y arriverait, se dit-il, à les faire plier. Elise, par exemple, ferait un bon otage pour les faire obéir sagement – tant qu'il se gardait loin de Camilla, qui avait plus tendance à tuer qu'à réfléchir lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses frères et sœur bien-aimés, et de Leo, dont l'intelligence brillante surpassait la sienne.

Mais ce n'était pas là son objectif, dans l'immédiat.

Là, ce qu'il voulait, c'était détruire le prince. Le réduire à l'état de poupée mécanique dont il enlèverait patiemment les pièces pour les examiner, puis les abîmer. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait le briser assez pour le faire se soumettre. Takumi, après tout, brûlait d'envie de faire ses preuves, et de rancœur sans raison tangible. Il constituait une possible marionnette idéale, à renvoyer à l'allié, pour défaire le royaume de l'intérieur.

Tant de projets, tant d'idées. L'embuscade soigneusement préparée avec l'aide récalcitrante d'un Leo, qui ne pouvait pourtant le voir en peinture, avait permis d'abattre les meilleurs archers d'Hoshido et de s'emparer de leur prince.

Il rechignait à l'admettre, mais l'aide du paladin noir avait été essentielle. Bien que se targuant d'être un bon stratège, face à l'esprit surdoué, calculateur, et le sang-froid de Leo, il ne faisait pas le poids. Mais pour rien au monde il n'en ferait part à qui que ce soit.

Revenant à son prisonnier toujours furieux d'être ainsi ignoré, il caressa machinalement son menton dans un geste de réflexion.

\- Si vous voulez rester dans un état décent, évitez d'insulter ainsi votre geôlier, exprima posément Iago. Quant aux membres de la famille royale de Nohr, il n'y a que peu de raisons que vous les rencontriez. Vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire prisonnier, après tout.

Il prit une brève pause, presque exaltant. C'était maintenant que la destruction de Takumi commençait.

\- Un prince digne de son titre ne serait pas tombé dans une embuscade, et n'aurait ainsi pas entraîné la mort de la totalité de ses soldats, lâcha-t-il sur un ton mesuré empli de mépris.

Il vit l'horreur traverser le visage mince, l'espoir vite soufflé que cela ne soit qu'un mensonge, de la haine... Il ne s'y attarda pas, faisant demi-tour pour regagner ses appartements. C'était bien assez pour aujourd'hui.

Demain serait plus intéressant.

* * *

L'embuscade avait été un coup de maître, bien plus fin que celui qui avait ôté la vie à Sumeragi, selon les rapports de l'époque. Couper le groupe et l'isoler avec quelques illusions créées sur mesures par Iago avait été simple, et la magie déchaînée ensuite, ravageant tout sur son passage, n'avait été qu'une formalité pour Leo ; une démonstration de puissance. Il avait bien vu dans les yeux mesquins de Iago cette expression si spécifique, lorsque l'on comprend que la personne en face de nous possède une puissance au-delà de l'imaginable.

D'une pierre, deux coups, avait songé avec satisfaction le paladin noir. Iago tournait beaucoup trop autour d'Elise, semblant fomenter un plan quelconque pour asseoir sa domination sur la fratrie royale. Il ne serait cependant jamais assez puissant pour faire face au déchaînement de pouvoir de Leo. Voilà qui allait peut-être le calmer un peu.

Effleurant le tome légendaire du bout des doigts, Leo caressa l'idée de rendre visite à leur tout nouveau prisonnier. Les Hoshidiens se révélaient définitivement bien simples à manipuler et capturer. Sumeragi, Corrin, Mikoto, Kaze, Rinkah, et maintenant Takumi. Voilà qui était décevant, si la nation ennemie n'était pas de taille face à eux.

Fin stratège, honorable et rompu au combat, il ne voyait pas de gloire dans les victoires faciles. Plus fort est l'ennemi, plus satisfaisante était la victoire. Plus intéressante, aussi. On apprenait beaucoup de celui que l'on combat.

On apprend aussi de celui avec qui l'on se bat et Iago ne le dégoûtait que davantage de jour en jour, au point qu'il envisagea de demander aux vassaux d'Elise de ne jamais la laisser seule, voire d'affecter Niles à sa surveillance. L'archer serait plus efficace, plus discret, même s'il fallait supporter sa légère inclinaison à la dépravation – c'est-à-dire, considérer toute personne majeure comme une proie potentielle.

Ses yeux noisette, aux reflets rouges, se porta sur la nuit au-dehors. Le coup infligé à Hoshido était incomparable. Il était curieux de connaître la suite et savoir comment ils réagiraient.

En attendant, conclut-il pour lui même, le fier prisonnier pouvait bien attendre un peu avant de le voir. La journée avait été longue, la suivante le serait davantage encore ; il méritait le repos.

* * *

Takumi fut réveillé avec un plein seau d'eau froide – classique. Tombé dans un sommeil sombre et profond, sans rêves, il revint à la réalité avec un peu trop de brutalité, sentant ses membres engourdis, l'acier raclant ses poignets et ses chevilles, et désormais le froid qui venait tendre ses muscles.

\- Debout, claqua une voix sèche.

Le fier prince releva la tête. A travers les mèches épars et trempées qui tombaient sur ses yeux, il vit le visage hautain de Iago.

\- Malheureusement, ironisa-t-il, ces chaînes m'en empêchent.

Un sourire fin étira les lèvres pâles du sorcier.

\- _Debout_ , répéta-t-il, passant sa main gantée sur son tome.

Et sous l'influence de sa magie, les maillons d'acier se tendirent, tordant le corps du prince dans une position improbable ; ni debout, ni à genoux, maintenu dans les airs par les fers qui rongeaient sa chair et tiraient sur ses cri de surprise mêlé de douleur échappa à Takumi, vite réprimé avec sa morgue habituelle.

Même vêtu d'une simple tunique, pieds nus, trempés et tremblant de froid comme de douleur, Takumi avait le regard clair de ceux qu'on ne brise pas. Cela n'en rendait le jeu que plus amusant encore.

Il le fut un peu moins quand un crachat du prince le manqua de peu. Un tic agita le coin de la bouche du sorcier de Garon. Il n'avait que peu de patience et un ego à l'image de son mépris pour autrui – immense.

Néanmoins, il se força à garder un sourire doucereux.

\- Allons, susurra-t-il, quelques éclats de magie violette parsemant encore ses gants. Soyons sage, et tout se passera bien.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'y croyait ; qu'importe. Un jeu pour leur honneur était en marche, et le perdant trouverait la mort.

\- Commençons, déclara Iago avec emphase en marchant un peu dans la cellule, sans que ses pieds ne soulèvent la couche épaisse de poussière du sol. Prince d'Hoshido, commandant des archers... Que pourrais-tu bien nous apprendre sur vos plans de bataille ?

A son sourire vicieux, s'opposa un regard noisette teinté de morgue.

\- Allez en enfer Iago, parce que même là-bas, je ne vous y dirai rien.

Rire bref et sombre.

\- L'enfer n'est rien face à ce que vous allait subir, _cher prince_.

Sa main passa au-dessus du tome sombre pour s'iriser d'une lueur mêlant noir et violet. D'un geste du poignet, la boule d'énergie créée vint percuter le torse aux muscles tendus par les chaînes du prince.

Takumi vit flou. C'était comme si une épée brûlante s'était enfoncée dans sa poitrine jusqu'à la garde pour ensuite promener sa lame jusque dans son ventre. Un hurlement de douleur lui échappa, qu'il réprima en mordant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Juste avant que sa vision, teintée de noir, n'annonce son évanouissement, le sort stoppa. S'écroulant sur ses chaînes, suspendu de façon douloureuse dans les airs, l'archer tenta difficilement de reprendre son souffle. Un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres, et, étrangement, sa tunique s'était également rougie. Ce n'était qu'un sort, pourtant, songea-t-il confusément. Pas une véritable lame. Juste une magie faite pour causer la souffrance.

Encore haletant, il releva difficilement la tête vers Iago qui arborait un air satisfait.

\- Que disions-nous ? reprit comme si de rien n'était le lieutenant de Garon. Ah, _oui_.

Il s'approcha de Takumi qui réprima un frisson, mal à l'aise. Cet homme dégageait le mal, le mal absolu.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de toiser les yeux noirs avec fierté quand le sorcier saisit son menton.

\- Ce n'est que le début, siffla Iago. Ce que je vais vous faire, cher prince, va vous annihiler. Il ne restera rien de vous. Votre seul et infime espoir est de vous montrer docile.

C'était bien au-delà du mal, finalement, comprit l'Hoshidien.

\- Je peux faire appel à la magie, aux illusions, ou à de simples bourreaux. Je peux faire de vos nuits comme de vos jours de véritable cauchemars. Alors, _daignez_ vous agenouiller pour votre propre bien.

Le prince serra les dents.

\- Même mort, je ne parlerai pas.

Et son crachat, cette fois, atteignit Iago en plein visage. Relâchant son menton, le sorcier s'essuya avec une moue de dégoût.

\- Très bien, fit-il avec une colère difficilement refoulée. Nous en reparlerons... plus tard.

Sa main se posa à nouveau sur son tome dans un geste vif pour lancer un autre sort, sur la pièce cette fois, avant de la quitter sans autre mot.

Et Takumi, les yeux écarquillés de souffrance et d'hébétement, vit se jouer et rejouer la scène de l'embuscade qui avait amené à son emprisonnement et à la mort de tous ses soldats qui, un par un, visage marqué par le désespoir, tombaient au sol pour ne plus jamais se relever.

* * *

Leo ne se décida à aller voir le prince ennemi seulement quelques jours après sa mise aux fers. Curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le fier possesseur du Yumi Fujin, il descendit dans les cachots du château, s'enquérant auprès d'un garde d'où se trouvait le prisonnier.

Il ne fut que peu surpris d'apprendre qu'il était dans les geôles où la plèbe était à la merci des délires de destruction de Iago. Foutu sorcier. Secouant la tête, ses mèches blondes voletant brièvement, il prit la direction des couloirs les plus sinistres de la bâtisse – et les Dieux savaient que ce château n'était pas des plus accueillants.

Il le trouva dans une des cellules préférées du bras droit de Garon. Son œil exercé à la magie maléfique de ce dernier distingua les illusions qui recouvraient la pièce qui, au naturel, était d'un simple gris clair, propre, avec un lit dans un coin.

Mais par-dessus la réalité se jouaient des illusions dans lesquelles Iago excellait. Ni les chaînes, ni la poussière n'existaient ; manipuler l'esprit de quelqu'un était bien trop simple pour le sorcier.

Les blessures, cependant, étaient bien réelles. La lèvre déchirée de Takumi et le curieux rouge au niveau de sa tunique, par exemple. C'était l'un des problèmes de la magie : même illusoire, même sans lame, elle pouvait causer des dégâts physiques. Leo, passionné fut un temps par ce paradoxe, avait mené bien des recherches sur le sujet afin d'en définir les limites, les possibilités, et d'en comprendre le fonctionnement.

Et pour ce qu'il savait de Iago, ce n'était là qu'un avant-goût de la cruauté qu'il déchaînerait ensuite.

La réalité se mêlant aux illusions, il pouvait voir le prince ennemi tordu dans une position étrange par des chaînes qui n'étaient pas, les yeux grands ouverts pour contempler le spectacle de la mise à mort de ses soldats.

Agacé, Leo frôla son tome du bout des doigts et prit la peine de dissiper cette dernière mascarade. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps Takumi voyait se jouer en boucle cette scène, sûrement « améliorée » par le sorcier afin qu'elle n'en soit que plus odieuse, mais cela suffisait désormais.

La disparition de l'illusion incita l'Hoshidien à redresser la tête. Ses yeux clairs croisèrent ceux, frôlant le rouge sombre, du paladin noir.

\- Tiens, que me vaut l'immense honneur de cette visite ? grinça Takumi en le fusillant du regard, qui malgré le visage dessiné de larmes, ne lâchait pas sa fierté.

Leo soupira – il venait tout de même de lui rendre service – mais ne releva pas. A la place, il observa la figure pâle de l'ennemi et analysa le ton éraillé de sa voix.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ? s'enquit-il avec une voix teintée d'un ennui soigneusement mesuré.

Le prisonnier se contenta de rouler des yeux en réponse, ce qui convainquit le paladin qu'il ne lui répondrait probablement pas. Trop d'orgueil, songea-t-il en claquant la langue d'un air désapprobateur. Il fit un geste de la main en direction d'un garde, qui accourut aussitôt.

\- Amenez-lui de l'eau et de la nourriture convenable, et faites en sorte qu'il puisse se nourrir correctement, ordonna-t-il.

Un air confus se peignit sur le visage de Takumi, pris au dépourvu

\- Mais pourquoi tu...

Sans daigner attendre la fin de la question, Leo s'en fut, ses bottes claquant sur le sol.

* * *

Iago n'avait pas menti. Si Leo avait dissipé l'illusion précédemment créée, et qu'il lui avait fait apporter de quoi se sustenter, le sommeil qui finit par l'attraper ne se révéla pas salvateur.

Toujours maltraité par les chaînes, ignorant qu'elles étaient fictives, il rêva de la mort et la destruction de sa fratrie, de son royaume ; il revit la mort de sa mère adoptive, il ressentit l'angoisse et la détresse qui planèrent sur le château durant des mois, après l'enlèvement de Corrin. Et partout, à chaque instant, il était là, spectateur impuissant, voire coupable.

Il se réveilla sur la voix de Sakura en larmes murmurant, alors qu'elle agonisait dans ses bras, « pourquoi nous as-tu trahis ? ».

Les joues et les yeux brouillés par la manifestation de sa propre détresse, il releva difficilement la tête pour croiser le regard satisfait de Iago. Furieux de s'être ainsi fait voir, il essuya son visage malgré les fers entravant ses mouvements, et finit par afficher sa morgue habituelle.

\- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit, prince Takumi ? s'enquit Iago avec un sourire cynique.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le plateau reposant dans un coin de la pièce et conservant un bol, une tasse et une carafe. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Qui a donné l'autorisation de vous nourrir ? claqua-t-il sèchement, désormais agacé.

Un sourire sarcastique lui répondit. Bien que perplexe devant le geste de Leo, il n'irait pas pour autant révéler son identité à l'être putride qui lui faisait face.

\- Peu importe, grinça le sorcier, je le saurai assez tôt. Je suis suppose que vous n'êtes toujours pas assez docile pour parler gentiment, hm ?

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse, ses doigts gantés se chargeant à nouveau de magie. Il aperçut brièvement l'effroi sur le visage du prince, effacé par sa fierté. Peu importait, se répéta le sorcier. Il existait bien des moyens de briser un homme, et qu'il résiste ne rendait le jeu que plus délicieux encore.

Sa main jeta une nouvelle boule floue d'énergie noire et violette. Cette fois, elle atteignit la tête de Takumi, qui fut brusquement rejetée en arrière avec une rare violence. Le prince sentit presque ses cervicales craquer sous la puissance du sort ; puis, son crâne s'embrasa.

Il avait mal. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose. La douleur emplissait son esprit, rongeait sa raison, atteignait ses nerfs tout en les préservant de tout dommage physique. La magie de Iago était telle qu'elle s'attaquait aux nerfs, au cerveau, sans les endommager physiquement, permettant, contrairement à la barbarie des tortures habituelle, de préserver le système nerveux afin de ne jamais mener à la mort ou à l'insensibilité.

Iago suspendit le sort qu'il venait de jeter, toisa sa proie. Haletant de douleur, le prince conservait son air arrogant et hargneux. Changeant de tactique, la paume de Iago fit un arc de cercle autour de lui, tournée vers le bas. La poussière qui encrassait la cellule vint se former dans un tourbillon gris sombre à l'odeur repoussante.

D'un geste bref du poignet, le sorcier envoya la tornade réduite à la forme d'une espèce de bâillon sur Takumi. Surpris, le possesseur du Yumi Fujin haleta, laissant la poussière glisser dans ses poumons, encombrer sa gorge, remplir sa bouche. Suffoquant, les membres du prince se tordirent désespérément, ne sachant que faire pour libérer ses bronches de la saleté qui les engorgeait.

Iago attendit quelques secondes, observant le prisonnier se débattre désespérément pour respirer, puis arrêta l'effet du sortilège.

\- Alors, cher prince, toujours rien à dire sur votre noble royaume ? murmura le sorcier, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un regard haineux en retour, ce qui lui convint parfaitement. Avoir des informations n'était qu'un prétexte, après tout. Il était assez puissant, avait assez d'informateurs pour connaître les mouvements de troupes et stratégies d'Hoshido sans l'aide de Takumi ; mais ce dernier faisait un jouet bien trop intéressant.

La poussière reprit son pouvoir sur le droit à respirer de Takumi, étouffant son hurlement de détresse. Il sentait le goût de la poussière, ne parvenait à respirer la moindre particule d'oxygène. Son cerveau affolé crispait ses muscles, le forçant à se débattre encore davantage, ce qui ne le fatiguait que plus encore. Il sentait ses poumons au supplice, sa gorge asséchée, son esprit paniquer, et sa vision qui peu à peu se teintait de noir.

Il se demanda brièvement s'il allait mourir si tôt, empoisonné par de la poussière, sous le regard cruel du sorcier de Nohr ; mais un infime instant avant qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience, le tourbillon se retira, le laissant à tousser et cracher pour tenter désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, déclara Iago en laissant la poussière se répandre sur les habits toujours trempés du prisonnier. A demain, cher prince.

Toujours choqué par son étouffement, Takumi ne l'écouta qu'à peine. Ce n'est qu'après avoir repris ses esprits qu'il constata qu'il grelottait de froid. La cellule en elle-même n'était pas chauffée, et sa tunique alourdie par l'eau et la poussière le démangeait tout en l'enveloppant d'une étreinte glaciale.

Ses yeux hagards se promenèrent autour de lui, sur ses vêtements gris, sa peau qui rougissait d'hypersensibilité ; et retombèrent sur la tache rouge au niveau de son torse.

C'est vrai, songea-t-il, le premier sort qui avait attaqué sa poitrine semblait avoir laissé une trace. Maladroitement, toujours encombré par les fers, il parvint à soulever la chemise simple, écarquilla les yeux.

Une constellation de bleus ornait son corps là où la magie l'avait déchiré, et certains suintaient de sang, imbibant le tissu et séchant sur sa peau, la tiraillant inconfortablement.

Il finit par comprendre l'étendue des dégâts quand il sentit un filet d'un liquide un peu grossier descendre sur sa tempe. Essuyant sa peau, il ne put que constater le rouge déposé désormais sur le dos de sa main.

Iago, en plus d'atteindre ses nerfs, le blessait physiquement grâce à ses sorts qui s'en prenaient à son corps sans l'atteindre de façon irrémédiable. Il n'y aurait aucun repos possible.

Respirant profondément, et malgré le désespoir, le prince serra les dents. Qu'on fasse de lui un jouet si tel était le désir de Iago ; il ne leur offrirait jamais la possibilité de le voir supplier.

* * *

Il ignorait quel jour il était. Sa cellule était plongée dans une obscurité à peine troublée par une lampe qui vacillait au plafond au grès des courants d'air. Il savait qu'il était gelé, qu'il ne cessait de trembler de froid, qu'il avait faim et soif et que les blessures s'accumulaient peu à peu sur son corps, faisant de chaque geste, chaque respiration une torture en soi.

Il n'y avait aucun repos, jamais. Le sorcier laissait derrière lui des illusions et des cauchemars atroces. A aucun moment, le prince ne parvenait à rassembler ses pensées éparpillées pour réfléchir à une quelconque tactique pour s'en sortir, ou même pour espérer une intervention de sa fratrie.

Il sentait, à chaque apparition de Iago, l'agacement grandissant de ce dernier, de ne pas le voir craquer et supplier pour de la clémence, pour la mort. La fierté de Takumi finirait par être un problème ; le sorcier semblait avec une imagination débordante quand il s'agissait de faire souffrir.

Le son de la porte du cachot l'amena à se redresser difficilement, serrant les dents face à la douleur. Le sorcier de Garon l'observait, l'air songeur.

\- Il semblerait, finit-il par articuler, que les moyens habituels n'ont aucun effet sur vous. Nous allons donc passer à une autre méthode qui est bien plus efficace.

Sourire cynique.

\- Je ne l'utilise que rarement pour les membres royaux... Mais vous vous entêtez, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Takumi fronça les sourcils, l'air hagard. C'est lorsqu'une ombre se profila derrière le sorcier, suite à un claquement sec de ses doigts, qu'il commença à réaliser ce que prévoyait le mage.

\- Je ne me salirais pas les mains sur vous, sourit Iago. Mais d'autres excelleront dans ce domaine.

L'ombre s'approcha et entra dans la lumière. Il aurait pu s'agir d'un homme quelconque, croisé au hasard des rues d'Hoshido – ou plutôt de Nohr au vu de sa tenue – mais il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de terrifiant.

\- J'aurais bien assisté à ce petit spectacle, poursuivit le sorcier, mais j'ai à faire. Je vais donc vous laissez un peu... d'intimité, dirons-nous.

Il gloussa, fit demi-tour en faisant voler ses robes, et claqua la porte de la cellule. Le bruit de ses bottes décroissant dans le couloir fit écho aux pulsations cardiaques s'accélérant de Takumi, qui venait de comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, Iago parti, il n'avait aucun moyen de supplier.

\- Éloigne-toi de moi, ordonna-t-il à l'homme, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Ce devait être un cauchemar – c'était cela, un cauchemar. Cela ne pouvait vraiment arriver. Et pourtant, l'homme, vêtu d'une tunique terne et simple s'avançait vers lui avec un sourire flottant sur son visage répugnant.

Un cri teinté de détresse échappa à Takumi lorsque l'homme tira violemment sur sa tunique pour la déchirer, laissant apparaître son torse bleuie et rougi de blessures diverses et parsemé de plaies. Un halètement de peur contracta sa poitrine, tandis que la main de l'autre se posa sur ses blessures à vif pour descendre lentement vers son pantalon encore intact, malgré les gestes erratiques de Takumi pour lui échapper.

C'est à ce moment-là que Leo, n'en supportant pas plus, décida d'émerger de la pièce dérobée où il s'était retiré, observant à travers une fenêtre en trompe-l'œil les agissements de Iago. D'un geste teinté d'énervement, il envoya sa magie sur l'homme, qui devint étrangement flou, avant de disparaître sans rien laisser derrière lui.

Takumi, hagard, regarda fixement le paladin noir qui semblait assez mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce c'était ? bafouilla l'Hoshidien.

\- Une illusion, répondit à contrecœur le Nohrien. Iago se sert surtout d'illusions. Elles sont puissantes et peuvent facilement berner l'esprit.

Il était en train d'aider l'ennemi, songea-t-il avec agacement. Si on le surprenait, il risquait beaucoup. Mais autant aller jusqu'au bout ; il trouvait les méthodes de Iago répugnantes, après tout.

\- C'est simple, exposa-t-il d'un air hautain pour tenter de sauver sa dignité. La grande majorité de ce que tu vois n'est faite que d'illusions persistantes. Si tu parviens à t'en convaincre et à garder un esprit fort, tu peux les dissiper.

Il n'allait quand même pas les défaire lui-même, non ? Iago allait finir par soupçonner quelque chose et il n'avait guère envie d'avoir ce chien traînant derrière lui.

\- Un esprit fort, hein ? ironisa Takumi.

Leo observa le prince ennemi qui, même agenouillé dans la poussière, même couvert de sang et les cheveux emmêlés, le visage encore teinté de peur, n'avait rien perdu de sa noblesse et de sa morgue. Il en était presque impressionné ; il savait ce qui arrivait à ceux tombant entre les mains de Iago, et Takumi pouvait se vanter d'être encore assez vif pour être capable de le toiser.

Pour le moment. Iago finirait par briser et son esprit, et son corps, et le prince aux cheveux d'argent ne serait plus qu'une coquille vide comme les autres, recroquevillé dans sa cellule à balbutier des propos incohérents en hurlant de peur, jusqu'à mourir de faim et de soif.

Risible destin pour un membre de famille royale, porteur d'une arme légendaire, guerrier puissant, réduit ici à la pire des vermines. Leo avait presque pitié de lui.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de résister, lâcha-t-il finalement avec une nonchalance subtilement teintée de mépris. Tu souffrirais moins.

La réponse de Takumi fut, elle, moins élégante.

\- Seuls les lâches dans ton genre suivraient de tels conseils, cracha-t-il avec virulence.

Piqué au vif, Leo croisa les bras, tentant de refouler son envie dérangeante de sortir Brynhildr pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Il était d'ordinaire doté d'un grand sang-froid, qui lui permettait notamment d'être un excellent stratège, et se montrait courtois bien que parfois sarcastique, mais Takumi avait le don particulier de provoquer chez lui des sentiments contraires.

La fierté du prince, son arrogance, son talent... Et puis, il l'avait aidé, quand-même ! Cela méritait bien une attitude un peu moins détestable à son encontre.

\- Tu sais comment finissent les personnes dont s'occupent Iago ?

Takumi haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux, refoulant à grand-peine une grimace de douleur quand sa chair déchirée s'étira un peu plus. Leo roula des yeux, excédé.

\- Imbécile, lâcha-t-il platement.

Avant que le prince ennemi ne s'insurge de nouveau, le mage sortit son tome de son manteau. Il vit, brièvement, un éclair dans les yeux de l'autre. Pas de peur, pas de regret, mais une détermination sans faille, face à une nouvelle possible vague de souffrance. Quelle étrange personne.

Incantant brièvement, se maudissant lui-même, il jeta un sort de soin léger sur son ennemi.

Sous le regard ébahi de ce dernier, les plaies les plus graves s'affinèrent, les légères ne laissèrent que des cicatrices, et quelques hématomes disparurent des pans de peau visible. Un peu de sang s'évapora et ses vêtements séchèrent, le réchauffant quelque peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença l'archer, ébahi.

\- Juste, abandonne, coupa sèchement Leo, embarrassé à l'idée même de devoir s'expliquer. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont il est capable. Plus tu résistes, plus tu souffriras.

Il partit sur ces mots, presque précipitamment et feignant de ne pas entendre les appels rageurs et teintés d'interrogation de Takumi. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, contre son tome légendaire. Soigner un ennemi. Quelle idée.

Il fallait bien qu'il survive encore un peu, se dit-il sans trop de conviction, pour donner des informations sur l'armée d'Hoshido. Pour les avantager dans la guerre, pour servir de tribu.

Sourire cynique.

Il n'y croyait pas un seul instant.

Takumi avait le regard de ceux qui ne parlent qu'une fois mort. Takumi avec la bravoure folle et admirable de ceux qui meurent plutôt que d'être utilisés.

Et sa mort, il le savait, entre les mains de Iago, serait des plus insupportables et indécentes.

* * *

Illusions.

Il était cerné d'illusions.

Il observa les chaînes, la poussière, les moisissures, sa tunique déchirée. Les blessures étaient réelles, il en était certain – presque ? Si le seigneur Leo en avait guéri certaines... Il secoua la tête, furieux. Comment discerner la vérité du mensonge dans ces conditions ?

Il se rendit alors compte de quelque chose.

Chaque fois, Iago le laissait avec des scènes à l'en rendre dément, qui le faisaient pleurer, comme la mort de ses proches, la fin de son royaume... Pour cette fois-ci, il avait prévu cette... _illusion_ immonde dont le paladin noir l'avait sauvé.

Cela signifiait que pour un moment, un bref moment, s'il exceptait la douleur, l'humiliation, son environnement, rien ne pouvait le torturer.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma les yeux, tâcha de se détendre. Des illusions. Il allait qu'il s'en convainc. Par quoi commencer ?

Il décida de se centrer sur ses chaînes mordant sa chair. Orochi adorait jouer avec les illusions pour ennuyer son entourage, et il avait fini par apprendre à les ignorer. Comment procédait-il auparavant pour se débarrasser des jeux de l'hoshidienne ?

Comme les pétales qu'elle invoquait, se souvint-il. Qui tombaient doucement sur lui, échouant dans sa main. Une fois, à bout de nerfs, il avait regardé ce pétale d'un blanc pur, se concentrant sur l'idée qu'il n'existait pas, et ne pouvait existait.

Alors, sa paume s'était retrouvée libre, et la lente descente de fleurs s'était arrêtée, au grand regret d'Oroshi.

Ce n'était ici que la même chose, au final. Un pétale, un maillon, trompant tous deux ses sens pour le le jeu. Il calma sa respiration, s'imagina contrecarrant les invocations de la vassale de sa mère.

Doucement, tout doucement, il sentit l'acier devenir plus léger, moins serré. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, incertain. S'il s'en convainquait...

Il contracta ses muscles.

Il était prince d'Hoshido.

Il était l'héritier du Yumi Fujin.

Il était Takumi.

Nul ne pouvait l'emprisonner.

Il était libre.

* * *

Cette fois, le sorcier avait perdu son sang-froid. Quelqu'un, il ne savait qui, intervenait pour soulager les souffrances de son prisonnier, et il avait une envie folle de faire subir le même sort à l'inconnu. Ce devait être quelqu'un de puissant, calcula-t-il en observant le prince à genoux dans sa cellule, pour défaire ses sorts, ses illusions, et soigner le corps pâle.

Quelqu'un de puissant, de miséricordieux... Il commençait à deviner de qui il s'agissait et n'aimait pas de tout cela. Il n'était pas de taille.

Secouant la tête, il fixa le prince. Il n'avait pas le visage de ceux subissant les sévices qu'il avait prévu à son égard, et cela l'enrageait. Pire, il y avait une sorte de lueur dans son regard, née de sa détermination, et qui menaçait de se déployer. Il devait à tout prix éteindre cela.

Il fit un pas dans la cellule ; un unique pas. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Takumi. Il y eut un instant de flottement, bref ; et brusquement, le prince se redressa, les chaînes se dissipant telles le mirage qu'elles avaient été, la poussière immobile sous les pieds de Iago se fondant dans le sol, le lit décent sortant des ombres.

Takumi était désormais debout, sa tunique intacte, sa peau vierge de toute marque – exceptée celles causées par la magie – et le regard meurtrier. Les poings serrés, déterminé à se venger du sorcier, il commença à marcher vers lui.

Iago manqua de paniquer. Il n'avait pas prévu cela, il n'avait pas prévu que l'esprit de Takumi serait assez fort pour détruire ses illusions. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le tuer. Tapant son tome de la paume, il leva la main, prêt à jeter son sort.

La lumière verte de Brynhildr, transperçant sa gorge, le réduisit définitivement au silence.

S'effondrant sans bruit sur le sol, Iago laissa apparaître le prince Leo devant lui, le visage fermé et déterminé.

Takumi n'avait eu le loisir de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Le prince l'avait saisit par la manche avec l'aplomb de ceux dont on ne conteste pas les décisions et l'avait entraîné avec lui, hors de la cellule, dans les couloirs austères puis dans un passage dérobé aux regards.

Un éternuement lui échappa. L'air agacé, Leo jeta un léger sort pour débarrasser le corridor des toiles et de la poussière qui l'encombraient. Contrarié d'être ainsi _choyé_ – bien que le terme était peut-être un peu exagéré –, le prince Hoshidien refusa de le remercier, drapé dans sa dignité chancelante, mais continua à le suivre aveuglément.

Il était étrange, incompréhensible, agaçant, mais il l'avait soigné, sauvé d'un traumatisme, l'avait guidé quant aux illusions de Iago, et finalement sauvé des portes de la mort. Il ne pouvait que se laisser aller, encore hébété, sans cependant lui accorder une confiance parfaite.

Ils passèrent ainsi de chemins dérobés à pièces secrètes, coupées du monde, et dont la poussière collée au sol signifiait que ces souterrains n'étaient que peu empruntés. Entre deux croisements, Leo lui expliqua succinctement que ces couloirs avaient été créés par l'architecte du château, il y a de cela bien longtemps, pour permettre si nécessaire la fuite de la famille royale.

C'était en feuilletant d'anciens ouvrages que le paladin était tombé sur ces plans et la façon d'accéder au labyrinthe caché. Il en avait aussitôt fait part au reste de sa fratrie, soucieux de leur sécurité – mais ces passages restaient très peu empruntés, exception faite d'Elise qui aimait se mêler à la foule les jours de marché avec la douce innocence de ceux croyant que personne n'était au courant de ses faits et gestes.

Leo les prenait également pour surveillait les agissements de ceux dont il avait le moins confiance – dont Iago. C'était grâce à cela qu'il avait pu intervenir, et même si la mort du sorcier était délicieuse, il rageait d'avoir ainsi agit sur un coup de tête. Il était en danger, dans une position précaire, et sa vie était potentiellement en jeu.

Il fut finalement coupé dans son élan par Takumi qui, brusquement, l'obligea à relâcher la prise sur sa manche. Se tournant vers lui, Leo vit son habituelle détermination sans faille dans son regard.

\- J'ai des questions et je veux mes réponses, clama le prince Hoshidien.

Le paladin roula des yeux.

\- Je viens de te sauver la vie, tu pourrais être aimable et me suivre sans discuter, non ?

Ils étaient près du réseau des égouts et entendaient l'écoulement tranquille de l'eau sale dans les canaux, l'odeur lourde aqueuse mêlée à l'air de renfermé.

\- Pourquoi as-tu tué Iago ? demanda Takumi avec férocité et en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu

Leo prit un air ennuyé.

\- Il est inutile. Le garder en vie n'a pas de sens.

\- Et me garder en vie _moi_ a du sens ?

Takumi avait finit sa phrase sur un cri, et le Nohrien bénit l'architecte d'avoir fait les murs de ce souterrain aussi épais et insonorisés.

\- Tuer un membre de famille royale n'a aucun sens, claqua la voix de Leo, et les conditions d'enfermement ne convenaient pas à ton rang. Je suis mes règles, voilà tout. Remercie-moi de te permettre de t'enfuir au lieu de m'ennuyer, veux-tu ?

Explication bancale. Il avait compté sur un émoussement de l'esprit de l'archer pour s'en tirer ainsi, mais évidemment, cela aurait été trop simple.

Il saisit à quel point le tempérament de Takumi était resté intact lorsqu'il fut brusquement plaqué contre une paroi, et qu'il sentit son couteau, suspendu à sa ceinture, le quitter pour s'aligner contre sa gorge.

 _Merde._

Takumi, malgré les jours de torture et d'emprisonnement, avait gardé la force physique d'un guerrier, et son caractère impétueux habituel. Sous la surprise d'être ainsi envoyé contre un mur, _lui_ , prince Nohrien, laissa ses yeux impassibles passer de brèves émotions.

\- Dis-moi, murmura Takumi d'une voix sans âme, _pourquoi_.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser ; le paladin saisit toutes les questions sous-jacentes. Pour le moment, cependant, il n'en offrirait qu'une seule.

\- J'ai participé à l'embuscade, dit-il dans un souffle, serrant les poings. Sous les ordres de Iago et de mon père. C'est ma magie et ma stratégie qui vous ont vaincu. Je répare ici ce que j'ai fait.

Il sentit le léger tremblement du prince Hoshidien, la lame effleurer sa peau.

\- C'est de ta faute, articula soigneusement Takumi, si mes frères et sœurs d'armes sont morts. Si j'ai été fait prisonnier.

Leo pinça les lèvres sans rien dire. Il n'y avait, de toute façon, rien à répondre à cela. Oui, il était responsable ; sous l'ordre de son père, sous la férule d'Iago, mais il restait responsable. Et essayer de se dédouaner maintenant serait inutile. Son alter ego tremblait de colère, de ce qu'il avait vécu et de chagrin.

Et d'autre chose.

De déception.

Ce fut ce qui choqua le plus le paladin noir.

Takumi était... _déçu ?_

Perplexe, toujours désavantagé par sa faiblesse physique, il se contenta de grimacer quand Takumi le plaqua davantage contre le mur, se pressant contre lui et glissant la dague dérobée juste sous sa pomme d'Adam. Les yeux grisés de Takumi frissonnaient de violet – la magie de Iago, qui persistait après sa mort.

Le prince sentit un léger frisson le parcourir, au contact de la lame, du mur froid contre son dos, et du corps tiède contre le sien, lui qui fuyait habituellement les contacts.

\- Donne-moi une raison de ne pas t'égorger, cracha le prince d'Hoshido.

\- Me tuer avec une dague alors que tu es un archer est ridicule, répondit platement Leo, ne daignant frémir lorsque sa gorge racla contre la lame froide et acérée..

L'étonnement dans les yeux gris le fit presque sourire. Il s'en garda cependant ; inutile d'envenimer la situation.

\- De plus, ajouta-t-il, je t'ai fait sortir de cette prison, au péril de ma vie.

Takumi roula des yeux, excédé.

\- Prison dans laquelle j'ai fini par _ta_ faute, et où j'ai failli laissé _ma_ vie.

Leo s'avoua qu'il manquait cruellement d'arguments en sa faveur. A la place de Takumi, cela ferait longtemps que l'ennemi serait à terre, gisant dans la poussière. Connaissant le caractère vif et impétueux du prince archer, c'était même surprenant qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort.

Il envisagea brièvement de conseiller de le faire plutôt prisonnier, mais n'appréciait guère l'idée, bien qu'il se doutât que les Hoshidiens traitaient correctement leurs ennemis. Cherchant l'inspiration, le mage stratège planta ses yeux presque noirs dans ceux, aux reflets gris, de son vis-à-vis.

Si Leo était quelqu'un doté d'un grand sang-froid, Takumi avait bien plus de mal à refouler ses émotions, et ce qu'il entraperçut dans le regard furieux lui tira un sourire amusé.

\- Quoi ? gronda le prince hoshidien dont la patience avait depuis longtemps atteint ses limites ;

\- Vas-y, se contenta de répondre le paladin. Tue-moi, puisque tu sembles en avoir envie.

La stupéfaction et la confusion mêlées sur le visage encadré de mèches grises l'enchantèrent plus que de raison. A dire vrai, mettre l'archer dans tous ses états était très facile et très satisfaisant.

Il le vit hésiter, sentit sa prise se resserrer sur la lame, se rapprocher encore de sa gorge, la frôlant au rythme de ses inspirations, sans que le possesseur du Yumi Fujin ne parvienne à passer à l'acte.

Finalement, avec une moue de dégoût envers lui-même, il se recula, lâchant sa prise sur l'épaule de Leo – qui fut assez soulagé de ne plus être ainsi plaqué contre le mur –, et jeta le poignard élégant dans un coin de la pièce en marmonnant quelques insultes hoshidiennes.

Rajustant ses habits avec un air altier et définitivement _agaçant_ , Leo croisa ensuite les bras pour toiser avec un léger sourire son vis-à-vis plus petit.

 _Comme c'est mignon_ , songea-t-il avec amusement.

\- Alors ? interpella-t-il. Pas capable de me tuer ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Un nouveau flot d'injures lui répondit, le faisant rire légèrement.

\- Très bien, finit par admettre Takumi avec frustration. Je n'arrive pas à te tuer. Peu m'importe. Je suis sûr que tu arriveras très bien à mourir tout seul. Ce serait juste.

D'un coup d'œil, Leo vit ses mains légèrement tremblantes qui se crispaient et l'air de chagrin qui planait sur son visage. Il n'avait su venger ses frères et sœurs d'arme et cela le brûlait de l'intérieur. Tous ses sens en alerte, le paladin sentit un brin de la magie de Iago dans les émotions mouvementées du prince. Décidé à ne pas laisser le reste de sorcellerie de l'homme mort en faire une marionnette, il saisit à son tour l'archer par l'épaule pour le tourner vers lui, et s'agenouilla avec un air formel et déterminé.

\- Takumi, prince d'Hoshido, commença-t-il sans laisser le temps à l'interpellé de comprendre la situation, moi, Leo, prince de Nohr, vous présente ses excuses pour avoir joué un rôle dans la mort de vos camarades et dans votre emprisonnement. Le temps ne saurait laver mes péchés. Je regrette sincèrement mes actes et espère que vous saurez me pardonner.

La lueur violette qui commençait à flotter dans les yeux de Takumi reflua jusqu'à devenir presque indécelable.

\- Tu... qu'est-ce... bafouilla-t-il, visiblement surpris de voir le prince de Nohr à genoux devant lui, humble et sérieux, et par le recours au vouvoiement.

\- Je suis honnête, insista Leo en se redressant avec sa grâce désinvolte. J'ai agi comme guerrier sous les ordres de mes supérieurs. Je te parle ici comme un homme libre qui ne souhaite que la fin de la guerre et des morts.

L'archer ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance. Ses mains tremblaient moins, à présent, et son corps semblait s'être détendu. Il prit une profonde inspiration et, regardant sur le côté avec une pudeur que Leo trouva charmante, parvint à formuler une réplique.

\- Ils... m'étaient très chers et je sais qu'un simple exécutant n'a pas forcément le droit de refuser. Je ne peux dire si je saurais vous pardonner mais vous avez tenté de vous racheter et cela compte à mes yeux.

Conscient de l'effort que cela lui demandait pour mettre sa fierté de côté, le paladin décida de ne pas ironiser sur ce sujet et hocha galamment la tête en toute réponse. La lueur violette avait complètement disparu, à présent, et ce fait mis à part, il était heureux d'entendre de telles paroles.

Il nota la gêne sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, la légère rougeur de ses joues et sa position défensive.

\- Maintenant que ceci est réglé, et avant de partir, il me faut vous dire une dernière chose, prince Takumi.

Toujours hébété par la situation, il hocha la tête, la perplexité peinte sur son visage.

\- La bravoure et la force dont vous avait fait preuve malgré les tortures endurées m'ont impressionné. Nul n'a jamais tenu ainsi tête à Iago et je me dois de vous exprimer toute mon admiration, ainsi que ma dévotion.

\- Dévo... quoi ? commença Takumi avant d'être réduit au silence par un simple regard du paladin.

\- De même, votre esprit m'a touché. Je tiens donc à vous exprimer ici le fait que j'éprouve des sentiments à votre égard.

Cette fois, c'est un cri qui échappa à Takumi..

\- _Vous m'aimez ?_

Leo hocha simplement la tête, toujours fier. Fin stratège, il n'était cependant complètement sûr des sentiments et ressentiments de l'archer à son égard, et jouait ici un coup risqué. Néanmoins, il était quelqu'un d'honnête ; et exprimer ses émotions jouait un rôle important.

Mais la rougeur manifeste sur les joues de Takumi le rassura quelque peu. Il semblait que l'insupportable et agaçant prince d'Hoshido était touché par son annonce.

\- Je... je ne sais quoi répondre, marmonna le prince, pris de surprise.

\- C'est simple, répondit Leo avec une surprenante douceur. Dites-moi simplement ce que vous ressentez à mon égard, prince Takumi.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, refusant toujours de le regarder dans les yeux, l'archer serra les poings.

\- C'est... complexe. Je vous hais pour avoir mené à mon emprisonnement, à la mort des miens, et en même temps je peux comprendre ; comme je l'ai dit, je peux entendre que vous n'ayez eu le choix. Vous... avez été un soutien durant mon séjour dans cette cellule, et avez tué Iago. Vous avez trahi d'une certaine façon votre nation pour un ennemi.

Leo s'efforça de ne pas s'empourprer à cette idée. Exécuter Iago avait été délectable mais Garon n'allait certainement pas apprécier son geste... Avait-il, sur un coup de tête, oublié toutes ses connaissances de la stratégie ? Qu'allait-il devenir, maintenant ?

Les mots suivants firent taire ses pensées sombres comme des remous.

\- Vous m'avez montré une autre face de Nohr, de sa famille royale. Je constate l'ineptie de cette guerre et... si vous le souhaitez, j'aimerais que vous soyez ambassadeur de Nohr chez nous pour mettre fin à ceci.

Inspiration brusque.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, prince Leo, j'ignore encore si je partage vos sentiments. Votre esprit, votre fierté et... vous, en soit, avez su me toucher, mais je suis encore trop confus pour mieux m'exprimer sur ce sujet.

Il était désormais écarlate – un comble, alors qu'il ne s'était pas déclaré le premier. Yeux mi-clos, Leo savoura la douce chaleur qui le baignait, et s'approcha doucement de Takumi, qui le regarda brièvement avec nervosité, à tel point que le paladin noir commençait à se sentir embarrassé.

\- Puis-je cependant vous embrasser ? s'enquit-il, ou préférez-vous attendre, compte tenu de la situation ?

Sa demande lui laissait le champ libre pour répondre ce qu'il désirait. Le Nohrien ne souhaitait pour rien au monde brusquer l'homme qu'il avait en quelque sorte contribué à casser. La réponse de son alter le surpris cependant.

\- Oui.

La morgue de Takumi transparaissait dans ce simple mot, piètre tentative de reprendre contenance. Souriant sans relever, fixant la rougeur des joues, Leo enleva posément un de ses gants griffus pour poser sa main sur la nuque de Takumi, légèrement plus petit que lui. Il sentit le bref frisson qui parcourut la peau blanche au contact doux et tiède, se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre prince.

Leur baiser fut très pudique et doux, suivant le besoin de Takumi. Il suffit cependant à faire s'emballer leurs cœurs respectifs et brumer leur raison. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, rougissant comme des enfants, Leo vit une étincelle de vie briller dans le regard terne du prince Hoshidien.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, goûtant la joie qui tournait dans son âme. Si on lui avait dit cela un jour... il aurait ri franchement.

\- Je vous aime, prince Leo, balbutia Takumi sur un coup de tête.

Sourire.

\- Je vous aime également, prince Takumi.

* * *

 _Dix-huit mois plus tard._

Ce fut compliqué, un véritable casse-tête, pour le stratège qu'était Leo, mais une fois passée l'envie à tous les Hoshidiens de soit l'exécuter pour les plus enflammés, comme Hinoka, Reina ou Oboro, soit le garder prisonnier et s'en servir comme tribu de guerre, pour les plus mesurés comme Ryoma, Orochi ou Hana, ils finirent par l'accepter plus ou moins facilement comme un allié, poussés par Takumi.

Sur ordre de Leo, qui avait ses propres façons de communiquer avec ses vassaux, Niles et Odin les rejoignirent, ramenant dans le même temps l'équipement et l'arme de Takumi, et quelques informations. La mort de Iago et la disparition du prisonnier et du second prince de Nohr avaient mis le royaume dans tous ses états. Camilla semblait prête à décapiter le premier Hoshidien qui lui tomberait sous la main, Elise pleurait sans comprendre, et Xander commençait déjà à planifier une autre attaque contre le royaume ennemi.

Comptant sur les compétences de voleur de Niles, Leo parvint tout d'abord à prendre contact avec Elise pour la rassurer à l'aide d'un courrier – histoire d'éviter que Niles ne parle trop, le connaissant – puis remonta à Camilla et enfin son aîné. Celui lui prit un certain temps, afin de convaincre chacun qu'il était en sécurité et que ses actes étaient volontaires. Puis, commença le long travail de réconciliation entre les deux royaumes.

Cela fut facilité sans aucun doute par la disparition soudaine et inexplicable de Garon, laissant Xander comme roi de Norh. Bien que soupçonnant d'abord la faction ennemie, les enquêtes sur la disparition du roi ne menèrent à rien. Sur son trône, la dernière fois où on l'avait vu, s'était perdu un fragment de tissu bleu ; quant à Hoshido, Azura avait elle aussi disparu.

N'ayant pas assez d'éléments pour relier ces deux disparitions, et un peu par facilité – la présence de Leo du côté d'Hoshido était un facteur important – ils décidèrent de passer outre et, enfin, finirent par conclure un traité de paix.

Une fois les tensions apaisées, et bien que les familles royales commençaient à s'en douter, Leo et Takumi assumèrent plus ou moins leur union – la fierté du dernier étant toujours aussi susceptible.

C'est dans un climat de paix que les deux princes les plus hautains de leurs royaumes respectifs purent s'unir, rapprochant et liant Nohr et Hoshido.

Parfois dansaient les ombres de ce qu'ils avaient fait et subi, mais dans leur fierté liée et leurs regards croisés, ils avaient appris à se pardonner.


End file.
